Surviving Divergence
by DauntlessArrow
Summary: Tris Prior had no idea all the pain that Dauntless initiation would cause her, but toughing it out is just a test to show her true bravery. However theres more to Tris then meets the eye. Shes got more than just initiation to survive. Read to find out my story of how Tris overcomes initiation, figures out what love really is, and finds out what Divergence really means.
1. Chapter 1

I sprint down the hall and fall to my knees infront of the door where I had my first simulation. I gasp for air and find myself unable to gather enough to sustane me. I feel myself growing light headed and begin to hyporventalate. It felt so real, how was it not? Just a moment ago I was being held over the chasm by Peter, Drew, and Al for the fifth time, but its not real. Its not real because Al is dead. He fell from the chasm in a suicide and I havent stopped having nightmares about it since. I woke up drenched in sweat, and ran to the chasm. I thought I would find Al there, and that I could stop him from jumping. But I couldnt stop him, because his death occurred nearly a week ago, and his body is long gone. I begin to sob and my arms give way. I crash onto my stomach and roll to my back, curled up like a cowardice child. I sob for what feels like hours. My face is burried into my knees, draped with my long blonde hair, when I hear a steady, low voice.

"Tris?" he says slowly. I gasp for a breathe and reply weakly,

"hi" is all I can muster. He comes to my side, not in a comforting way, but in an anxious way. Surly I didnt wake him, did I?

"what are you doing here? What happened?" he says steadily.

"I thought I could save him. I dreamt he was holding me above the chasm and I ran there. I ran to save him from jumping, but he wasnt there. No one was there but me and I didnt know what to do. Its my fault hes dead, if I had forgiven him he wouldnt have jumped!" I say in one breathe.

"you dont know that." he says calmly.

"yes I do Four!"

"how?" he says sternly

"i just do!" I say

"Tris you have to stop living like this. Al's dead now, and theres nothing you can do to reverse that."

I let out a small whimper, but I know hes right. I cant fight the tears that burn their way out from my eyes. I cry next to him, but he doesnt do anything to soothe me for a few moments. Then he slowly lifts his hand up to my shoulder and rubs it awkwardly.

"Im sorry, Tris" he says dryly. But by the way he looks down at me, I know he really is sorry, for what though, I dont know. He slowly lowers his lips to the crevice in my jaw as I stare longingly up at him. I part my lips and he moves his hand to the small of my back, scraping the wall forcfully. I bring my hand to his jaw and his lips press against mine. His touch sends sparks to my core and the tears stop. We break for air then kiss again. This time when we stop, he stands up then takes my hand and pulls me off the floor.

"Get some sleep, Tris. You have initiation tomorrow."

I hold his hand as long as I can then leave to the dormitory, with reminence of his kiss on my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

I awake to christina slamming her hand on the bedside table for balance as she shakes on her shoe.

"come one, wake up Tris!"

i groggily stare at here for a moment until i snap from my daze and realize that im going to be late. Theres a muffin on the table by my clock and i assume Christina put it there. I jump from my sheets and quickly sooth my hair into braid. I stiffly stand up and remove my night shirt, not even taking a moment to realize that im in a room filled with other initiates, including Peter, Drew, and Molly. For once, modesty doesnt bother me. I slide into my vlack jeans and a plain black tshirt then shove my feet into my shoes. I barely have a moment to think because Christina is pulling at my arm for us to go. All the other initiates have left and shes anxious.

"geez Christina, one sec!"

i slide my other foot into my shoe and jog behind her to catch up to others. We all walk into the training room and stare up at the chalkboard to see todays fights. Christina and I are fighting today. Im not suprised by this, but she seems to be.

"Im not going easy on you, Tris!"  
One of my eyebrows perks up and i feel a little hurt, but i shake it off quickly and think of my strategy to beat her. Though we are friends, we are still all fighting for the 10 spots that get ot stay in Dauntless. Christina is strong, but doesnt tuck in her elbows, so her sides are usually exposed. Shes fast, but im faster and shes not very cautious of her legs. I could potentially beat her, but theres not a big chance of it. Our fight is scheduled first so i sit down to stretch my legs. Fours comes in and stands by the door way. I look longingly at him but he totally ignores my presence.

"Alright are we ready for the first fight?" he says with a boring edge in his tone.

Christina steps into the match circle and i follow. Four yells "fight" and we both duck into a solid position. Christina aims her first punch for me jaw and just barely taps it because i move just on time. She has a spark in her eye as she throws another punch, this one hitting me in the left cheek. It goes numb but i continue and lunge for her. I hit her in the side, under her elbows. Just as i thought, she leaves them exposed. Her eye brows curve down and she glares a little bit at me. I look her directly in the eyes and she throws her arms up and hits be in the jaw. It burns but i distract myself by reaching and punching her in the nose. She grunts and hits be in the lip, causing it to bleed. I dodge her next ounch and manage to get her right above the eyebrow. It splits and I begin to feel bad, but she gives me little time to because she sweeps her legs under my own and i fall to the ground. It shakes me and i quickly get to my feet but she punches me in the nose, causing it to gush blood. I lift my leg and kick her in the stomach and she weezes. As shes collecting her breathe, i kick out her legs and she falls. I try to get ontop of her while shes down, feeling guilty. My father would repremand me for hurting someone when they're down. He'd call it unfair, but i brush his voice out of my mind. Right as i slam my knee into her side, she begins to claw my cheek, leaving bloody marks. I take a moment to wipe the blood from my cheek and she has me on my back. She kicks me in my stomach and I stumble to get back up. She tries to kick me while im up but i grab her foot and yank her down. I kick her in the side and she huffs and claws at my ankles. i step down on her fingers and hit her hard in the jaw. She struggles to get back up and when she tries, i hit her again in the forehead. The cut above her eyebrow is now gushing and for a moment i see tears welling in her eyes. She fights them back and pulls me to the floor. She gets ontop of me and hits my nose again. The impact from her punch made my nose burn and its probably broken. i see blood, mine and hers, scattered all over our clothing. i dont give her time to hit me again. i jump up and ram her in the stomach with my elbow then punch her in the jaw again. she falls to the floor limply and her eyes shut. I just beat Christina.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel awed. Everyone around me seems normal, but I just beat someone nearly 3 ranks above me. Four glanced at me and made eye contact with me once but his eyes werent readable. I feel bad though, this will lower Christinas rank for sure. But im not here to make friends, that comes after initiation, im here to make it into Dauntless. I walk confidently to the door to get a drink of water, but im stopped by Peter glaring at me with a tensed jaw.

"This doesnt mean that youre any stronger than you were before, Stiff." he says with a grunt. I want so badly to say something back but I bite my tongue and walk through the door. I chew my lip as I walk down the dim lit hallway to the fountain. I begin to drink water but feel two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"that was very good, Stiff" a low voice says. Im shocked and jerk up to see Four standing behind me. I suppress a smile at the thought that he actually came to me, to tell em I did good. I feel my cheeks hot with color and I smile slightly up at him.

"thanks" I say half reserved, half proud. His hand finds my cheek and whipes away a stain of blood. I feel embarassed but try not to let it show. His hands move to my hips and he pulls me close. 6 inches apart. He moves his head towards mine so or breaths mix. Less than 6 inches apart. Be brave, Tris, I think right before a tenderly push my lips to his. He seems like hes expecting it and kisses me right back. I smile against his lips and he returns the feeling. I slide my arms around his shoulders and deepen the kiss. His touch makes my whole body shudder and I hope he didnt feel it. I break the kiss and stare into his gorgeous deep blue eyes. I still remain curious as to what he sees in me. Hes gorgeous and strong, im just the stiff that got lucky in her last fight. His jaw tenses and he feels me thinking this.

"what, whats wrong?"

"nothing." I say with a slight smile, "im just so happy to have you in my life."

his eyes soften and he smiles slightly. He then does something hes never done before. He hugs me. Its not that this is the farthest weve gone, its just so foreign considering weve never done it before. Dauntless dont really hug, but it feels nice. It sends warm throughout my body.

"Tris, do you want to stay with me tonight?" my stomach twists for a moment but I ignore it and shake my head up and down. he takes my hand and we walk to the door of the training room to finish watching the other fights. He enters first, leaving me a moment to let our kiss linger on my lips, then I enter to see Will twitching on the floor and peter covered in his blood. They werent scheduled to fight today.


End file.
